ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenneth Tennyson (BKL)
descendant of Ben Tennyson, superhero/plumber, and current wielder of the omnitrix. Like his ancestor he has used the omnitrix to become a full time hero. Managed to hack and jury rigg the omnitrix to have the evolutionary function. But rather to use it to evolve his alien form, used it to evolve himself, granting all alien abilities without physical transformation. Appearance nearly identical to the ben 10,000 of the UA timeline, beard included. He is rather tall and well muscled, his hair is combed over and he wears a white shirt with grey sleeves that forms the hourglass symbol. He also wears green pants and black boots with brown on them. His omnitrix is identical to the third one Ben had wielded. Ultimate form: no physical change except the evolved omnitrix symbol on his chest. Personality He is a strict and serious full time hero, with no room for nonsense. Having been a hero and plumber for years, Kenneth has developed a grim attitude, no respect towards criminals and the immoral. His cousin Benjamin included. He is well determined to bring Benjamin to justice. Family or not, he views him as a common criminal and a disgrace to his ancestral name. Although with the family pleading was obligated to help rehabilitated Benjamin after absorbing energy. Although was guilted since it was his powers that were absorbed. He treats his magister and partner, Rook Gordon, as a brother figures. Powers and Abilities He wields the third and complete omnitrix, enabling him to turn into a multitude of aliens. Using his intellectual aliens, he was able to manually jury rigg and install certain functions such as genetic repair and a lesser version of the evolution function. he is still pretty skilled in using the omnitrix. Unlike his ancestor, he is more than able of receiving the alien he wishes to select without difficulty. Upon evolving himself to his ultimate form, he is capable of using his alien abilities in his human form, just tapping the omnitrix symbol on his chest. He is an expert in hand to hand combat, and a proficient marksman in alien firearms. Weaknesses Mainly his only weakness is the insufferable corruption of Undertown always undoing his work. And upon using evolved form, repeated use could cause nausea and discomfort when he transforms again. Also his omnitrix is vulnerable to those who could absorb energy, such as his cousin Benjamin. Biography Rather than being a descendent, Kenneth is the direct grandson of Ben Tennyson. Due to the time traveling nature of his occupation, His father chose to settle down in the year 2057. Like others in his family, Kenneth chose to follow the path of his elders and being a hero. As his father chose to remain Spanner, and to wield the biomnitrix and Excalibur, Kenneth was given the omnitrix, and later joined the plumbers. He spent 18 years being Bellwood's greatest hero. Along with the rest of his relatives, he too had heard of Benjamin of running away and of his criminal ways. However unlike the parents of the child, Kenneth aimed to apprehend and arrest Benjamin. Two years would pass as Kenneth became further and further away from arresting Benjamin and his friends. They hired the likes if Chadzmuth, a galvan lawyer who would allow them freedom instantly. This aggravated Kenneth. Of course, he really didn't time to complain, for him and the plumbers were busy trying to defuse a gang war in Undertown. The three fractions of the war seemed to overwhelm Kenneth and the plumbers, causing them to full-time effort to defuse it. This resulted Kenneth neglecting certain aspects of people to protect. The gang war escalated as the Vreedle family, second fraction of the gangs, chose to deal and side with the invading incursion forces. The incursions mutant to'kustar army also returned with them. Even in his ultimate form, Kenneth was still overpowered. Him and the plumbers had to resort to Benjamin, the others and even an aged Albedo to help them to victory. As thanks for their help, Kenneth allowed Benjamin and others 24 hours of not being arrested. He stood by as the court of the Vreedle commend. Due to the intervention of Chadzmuth, the sentence of the family was changed life in the null void to two years in prison. This aggravated Kenneth. As he was once more in battle with Benjamin, Kenneth had underestimated him due to the routine of the continued brawls. Using his ultimate form, he had Benjamin cornered and restrained as he disabled the youngsters anodite abilities. Benjamin had grabbed his omnitrix and absorbed. Due to the nature of his current ultimate form, Benjamin was only having insane spasms of random abilities. With help of the plumbers, they manage to corner him, allowing Kenneth to genetic repair Benjamin. Although the insanity of the absorption remained for awhile, having no choice but to have rehabilitation for the child. Thanks to the combined efforts of rehab and Sunny, Kenneth managed to cure the boy's insanity. Benjamin was shortly broke out of his cell by Sunny and Aron. Kenneth sighs as he knows he's back to the routine. Relationships Rook Gordon - Magister and Kenneth's partner and best friend. The two see each other more as brothers than partners. They both share the harsh moral system of their values. Benjamin Levin: Kenneth's criminal and immoral cousin. Unlike the others, Kenneth sees the boy as a lost cause rather than one who needs rehabilitation. Like others, he sees Benjamin as a disgrace to his family and namesakes. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia •he is a high ranked plumber, and a well loved hero. •Chose to have an evolved human form, by inspiration of the family story of "ultimate ben". •Much more harsh moral code than his ancestor. • resourceful of the omnitrix like his father. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Benjamin Levin